A Collection of Dalia and Jenna drabbles
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: A collection of Dalia and Jenna drabbles and one shots. some will be sad some will be cute, some will be angsty, some will be funny, don't like don't read. Please leave reviews.
1. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

_**(This one's a little Tessa-centric, but I felt I needed to write this from her perspective, I don' know why. But all the others will be Dalia and Jenna centric)**_

It's been 6 years since Tessa Hoult (_Nee_ Altman) moved out of Chatswin, and she was absolutely certain that it was the best decision she ever made, besides marrying the man of her dreams, James Hoult, and giving birth to two children.

Tessa was making Breakfast in the kitchen when her oldest daughter Emilia came running into the kitchen with the mail, "Mommy, you got a letter from Grandpa George!" The girl squealed and gave the letter to Tessa, she ruffled her daughter's flaming auburn hair and gave her some pancakes, when she heard James getting up, she poured some fresh coffee, when she finally got a moment to herself, she opened the letter, inside the envelope was a brief note and an invitation card,

_Dear Tessa, _

_Dallas is having a gathering, everyone is going to be there, we'd love it if you, James and the girls could come, even after six years it's crazy to think that you've got a husband and two kids, Chatswin's been boring without you. _

_Love always,_

_Your dad, George _

_X_

Tessa smiled, "Same old George." She whispered, she felt strong arms engulf her by the waste, Tessa always loved the way James would do that,

"Anything interesting?" He asked his wife,

She turned in her husband's arms, grinning deviously, "Have you ever been to Chatswin?"

***At the Royce's***

"There you girls are!" George kneeled down to scoop both his granddaughters in his arms and give them a big hug, James ruffled his soft golden hair to get the snow out, once the girls had gone into the living room to say hello to 'Grandma Dallas' George gave both his daughter and his son in law a big hug, "Look at you two." He said, Tessa cut in before he got sentimental,

"So, is this it?" George had told her Lisa and the rest of the Shay's were there, plus a few of Dallas' old college friends, but there was one very important guest missing, "Where's Dalia?"

Dalia Royce, Tessa was glad to be shot of her, the girl had been, as Tessa had said before, 'An unrelenting bitch since day one.' but she'd hoped that Dalia's bitchiness had mellowed over time, she hoped…..

So just as they were all seated, the doorbell rang, Tessa didn't need to ask who it was, Dalia always liked to arrive fashionably late.

"Dalia Oprah Royce, you have a set of keys!" Dallas shouted from the hall, Dallas walked back into the dining room, and moments later, Dalia Royce stood at the doorway at the foot of the table, a blissful smile lighting up her face, it was like looking at a completely different person, but what shocked Tessa the most about Dalia wasn't the ring on her finger, but Jenna Werner walking in 30 seconds later with a matching ring on her finger, linking her hand with Dalia's.


	2. I Married Her

**I Married Her**

13 year old Celia Tessa Royce was in her room as usual, laying on her bed on her laptop, she heard a knock on the door, "It's mommy, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Celia replied, and in came Dalia Royce, scooping her daughter up in her arms as she stroked her long blonde locks,

"Dinner's ready soon." The young blonde nodded, "You seem sad, anything happen in school today?" luckily for Dalia, Celia had inherited her mother's beauty, and her aunt's brains, referring to Dalia's brainbox little sister,

"Not sad, just…" Celia was trying to find the right word, "….Pissed off….."

"Why?" Dalia held her tighter, her best friends, Tessa and Lisa, found it adorable how it was Dalia who turned out to be the over-protective mother.

"There's this girl at school and she's just _such _a know-it-all, I swear to God, all she ever talks about is Brown, 'I'm going to Brown.' 'Brown's amazing.' It just…irritates me."

Dalia laughed, Celia didn't get what the big joke was, "Mom, what's so funny?"

Dalia smiled at the mini version of herself, "I knew a girl just like that, when I was young."

"Please, _please_ tell me you slapped her across the jaw." Celia said sarcastically,

Dalia turned around and saw Jenna standing in the doorway she looked over to her and smiled, she turned back to their daughter and smiled, "No, I married her."


End file.
